ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Vocal Theft/Transcript
(Theme Song) It’s the next generation in LazyTown, New tasks every day, Things are upside down here in LazyTown, Adventures just a minute away! (LazyTown: The Next Generation Logo Appears In the screen) Valerie Narrating: “Vocal Theft” (Cuts to Stephanie’s house) Stephanie: I think I got all my school supplies for middle school! I can’t wait to be in 6th grade with my friends! (Milford walks in) Milford: Actually, you’re in 7th! Stephanie: I can’t skip grades Uncle Milford! Milford: Oh, you don’t know? (Flashes back to the events from “It’s Time to Learn”) Milford: Remember when Robbie Rotten cheated on the test by swapping his with yours? Then we tested your IQ, Caught Robbie Rotten, and expelled him? (Flashback Ends) Milford: We decided that since you we’re confident to catch Robbie Rotten with us, we decided to double graduate you to 7th grade! Stephanie: That sounds great! But isn’t it going to be difficult for me? I get all A’s! If you put me in a higher level, my grade would drop to a D when I’m an A student! Milford: Oh, don’t worry Stephanie! You will be fine! Who can outsmart My niece? (Valerie barges in the house sadly and takes a seat) Milford: Oh! My other niece! Stephanie: And she is not in a good mood! I’ll talk to her! (Stephanie goes up to Valerie) Stephanie: Valerie? Valerie: Go Away! Stephanie: Don’t push me away! I can help you! Valerie: You can’t! (Valerie starts to cry) Stephanie: Don’t cry! You’re going to freeze the house! Let’s talk it out in my room and help you out! Valerie: Okay! (Cuts to Stephanie’s room) Stephanie: Now tell me! What’s the problem? Valerie: Well, it is very hard for me to sing in English! I was raised my mom who was not English! I usually got A’s in most of my classes! But in this situation, I got a C- on my music class! Stephanie: Dad still lived with you! How is he not raising you? Valerie: Dad goes to work for 12 hours! Stephanie: Also, C is a good grade! Why is it bad? Valerie: For your school, it is! But when you reach to college, it will tell you! What I want you to do is to teach me to sing in Proper English! Stephanie: You want me to help you sing? I would love to but Stingy is having a pool party today! I got to change my clothes to get prepared to go to the pool! Stingy you know can be very stingy sometimes! Valerie: Stephanie! Do you care about me, or your greedy friends? Stephanie: I’ve known you longer than the other kids in LazyTown! Maybe I should go help you! Valerie: Thank you! You’re the best sister! (Robbie Rotten Spies on Stephanie and Valerie) Robbie Rotten: Oh no she doesn’t! I will steal her voice! And I’m not using my voice changing teeth! Because that would do no good! I need something from my spell book! (Robbie Rotten takes out his spell book) Robbie Rotten: Oh, Spell book! Show me the page where I can steal people’s voice! (Turns to the page) Robbie Rotten: That’s it! I need the power ring to do that! I just need to find it! (Cuts to a Beautiful Garden) Valerie: This is a perfect place to teach me how to sing in proper English! Stephanie: Hold your horses! There are many peaceful places we have in LazyTown! This is the butterfly garden! Valerie: So, where do we start? Stephanie: We can start here! First off, we do the sound of music scale! Valerie: I already know that! It’s “Do Re Mi Fa So La Ti Do!” Stephanie: Impressive! Now onto Singing! (Valerie tries to sing but she has no idea) Stephanie: Maybe a song will motivate you! (Stephanie tries to sing Never Say Never) Valerie: No, no, no! Your songs won’t do any good! It’s something to make people feel better! Your supposed to teach me! Not Show me! Stephanie: Well excuse me! I’m trying to help you! If you want to be a better singer, then listen to the teacher! Valerie: Listen here little sister! I’m 5 years older than you! You do what I tell you! Stephanie: Our category is not age! It’s music right now! Now get back in session! (Cuts to Robbie Rotten) Robbie Rotten: Ah There it is! The power ring! Now time to use it! (Robbie Rotten takes out his spell book to steal Stephanie’s voice) (Robbie Rotten laughs) (Cuts to Stephanie and Valerie’s Argument) Valerie: Pink Censored! Stephanie: Japanese Censored! (Valerie Gasps) Valerie: You did not just discriminate me! You’re even discriminating yourself! Stephanie: At least I wasn’t talking about myself! You never asked dad to come to LazyTown in the first place! Valerie: It was too late! Dad didn’t have that much money! There was only room for one! (Cuts to Robbie Rotten) (Robbie Rotten Opens to the voice stealing page) Robbie Rotten: Now, all I have to do is read the backwards message and say the name of Stephanie! And her voice will be mine! Forever! And for some reason I’m starting to sound like Stingy! (Cuts to Stephanie and Valerie’s argument) Stephanie: I understand you wanted to spend time with me! Don’t feel bad for yourself! Cheer up! I understand why you left college early! (Valerie punches Stephanie) Valerie: Your trying to make me feel better! It won’t do any good! All the people in LazyTown like you more than they like me! Your Uncle Milford’s princess, right? Well I’m a better one than you are! Stephanie: Your just upset that I can sing, and you can’t! It’s actually funny! You’re afraid that everyone would laugh at you because you are a bad singer in LazyTown! Valerie: Well then, I wish you lost your voice so that I’m not the only one that’s bad at singing! Stephanie: You haven’t been in LazyTown for so long! How can that wish would come true? (Stephanie Chokes) Valerie: Oh no! What have I done! (Stephanie throws up her voice and Stephanie’s voice flies to Robbie Rotten’s ring) Valerie: Stephanie! Are you okay? Stephanie Silently: I don’t know! (Stephanie get shocked and gets sad) Stephanie Silently: Now you’ve got what you wish for sister! (Stephanie runs to her Uncle’s house) (Valerie runs away) (Cuts to Stephanie’s house) (Stephanie enters sadly) Milford: Stephanie what wrong? Stephanie Silently: I can no longer speak! Milford: Stephanie! You lost your voice! Stephanie Silently: I’m glad you notice that! Milford: I can’t understand you! (Stephanie speeds to get her tablet) (Stephanie opens the text to speech app) TTS Voice: I’m glad you noticed that! Milford: Thanks! Tell me more! (Cuts to a tree) (Valerie Starts crying) (Valerie cries violently) (Valerie’s ice powers start to react that a blizzard forms and the tree turns into ice) (Cuts to Stingy’s pool) Pixel: We got everything prepared for the pool party! Ziggy: But where’s Stephanie? Stingy: I’m hungry! I don’t have a single sportscandy! Trixie: I’ll get one! (Cuts to the Sportscandy trees) Trixie: There’s a lot of Sportscandy options! Oh! How about that Apple! (Trixie climbs the sportscandy tree and picks out an apple) (Trixie falls by ninja style) Trixie: Wow! I was a ninja at picking an apple! (Trixie sees a blizzard coming) Trixie: Climate Change! (Trixie tries to run) (Trixie turns into ice) Robbie Rotten: Would you look at that? She turned into Ice in a climate change! (Robbie Rotten laughs with Stephanie’s voice) (Cuts to Stingy’s pool) Stingy: I wonder why Trixie is taking long! Sometimes she’s a miscreant! Pixel: Guys, I’m picking up a signal! There is a blizzard coming! Stingy: What? Everyone! Run inside! (Stingy, Pixel, and Ziggy Runs inside Stingy’s house) (Cuts inside Stingy’s house) Ziggy: This is sad! We can’t go outside! Pixel: I know this sounds crazy but, Trixie has been turned into Ice! Stingy and Ziggy: Huh? Stingy: Oh no! (Cuts to Stephanie’s house) Milford: So, your saying that Valerie wished your voice to be gone so she’s not the only one bad at singing? (Stephanie nods vertically) Milford: Valerie has a tough time in singing! But your very good at singing! TTS Voice: Not anymore. Milford: Stephanie! Don’t say that about yourself, maybe a story will motivate you! It’s called The Little Mermaid''. I got to find the book.'' (Milford finds The Little Mermaid book) Milford: Feel comfortable and drink some tea! “Once upon a time. Under the ocean, one morning everyone was living in peace under water. Except for one mermaid that has been scolded by her father. From getting a lot of stuff above the surface.” Little Mermaid: This is unfair! I wish I had legs! Dark Sea Witch: Did somebody said legs? Little Mermaid: Yes, I did Sea Witch! Is there anything I can do? Dark Sea Witch: Well, if I’m going to let you have legs, then I need something in return! Little Mermaid: Let me guess! My voice! Dark Sea Witch: Yes! You must kiss your man before nightfall! Now sing and don’t stop! (Little Mermaid Sings) (Dark Sea Witch steals the Little Mermaid’s voice) (Dark Sea Witch gives the Little Mermaid Legs) (Little Mermaid quickly goes to the surface before she drowns) Little Mermaid Silently: Now I get to kiss the man of my dreams. (Little Mermaid goes onto shore) Milford: “Then she saw the man of her dreams!” Man of the Little Mermaid’s dreams: I’ve never seen a girl that came out from the ocean before! Come to my palace! Milford: “And the Man took the mermaid to his palace! They went for a fancy feast and went on a boat to date! But suddenly…” Dark Sea Witch: I’m tired of waiting! I’m turning you into a sea slug early! Man of the Little Mermaid’s dreams: Not if I have to do about it! (The man shoots the Sea Witch with a crossbow) Man of the Little Mermaid’s dreams: That’ll do! It’s getting dark! We should head to the… (The Little Mermaid quickly kisses the witch in the lips) (The Little Mermaid Coughs) Little Mermaid: Should I have not done that? Man of the Little Mermaid’s dreams: It’s okay! I’ve never gotten a first kiss! Milford: “And they all lived happily ever after! The End!” Hopefully at some point you will get your voice back Stephanie! TTS Voice: Thanks Uncle Milford! That was a great story! Hopefully my voice will come back! (Cuts to Sportacus’s airship) Sportacus: I wonder what the weather today in LazyTown! Airship: It is negative 58 degrees Fahrenheit. Winds 35 mph. chance of Blizzards and hail! It is too cold to go outside! You might freeze to death! Sportacus: I’m not a normal human being! I’m a superhero! It’s supposed to be summer in LazyTown! It’s never supposed to be that cold in the summer! Unless Valerie’s superpowers are reacting! Door! (Door opens) (Sportacus goes outside) Sportacus: Air Power! Wings: Air Power Activated! (Sportacus Flies into the blizzard) Wings: Warning! You only have 5% of battery left! Must recharge! Sportacus: It’s really hard to see things! (Sportacus hears Valerie cry) Wings: Warning! You only have 3% of battery left! Must recharge! (Sportacus lands safely) Sportacus: Valerie! (Silence) Sportacus: She can’t hear me! (Sportacus tries to reach Valerie but the winds are too fast) Sportacus: It’s too fast! If only Stephanie was here! Maybe I don’t need her! Air Power! Wings: Air Power Activated! You only have 1% remaining! (Sportacus flies and catches Valerie to stop her powers from reacting) (Sportacus lands safely) Sportacus: You turned LazyTown into IceTown! Why were you crying that hard? Valerie: Oh Sportacus! I feel agony! I made a big mistake that broke my sister’s heart! Sportacus: What happened between You and Stephanie? Valerie: I wished her voice to be gone in an argument! Sportacus: Siblings gone through fights a lot! But they don’t mean what they say when they insult each other! They forgive each other! And hopefully Stephanie will forgive you! Valerie: It’s pointless! She won’t forgive me! Our relationship is broken! Sportacus: How’s that possible? Valerie: Stephanie is mad at me! I was learning to sing, but then we got into an argument, and she lost her voice! No matter how hard you try, nothing will make me happy! Sportacus: What? You’re going to stay depressed? That isn’t good! Come on! Let’s talk things out! (Cuts to Stephanie’s house) (Stephanie looks at her scrapbook) (Stephanie turns to the family photo with Valerie in it) (Stephanie makes an angry face and turns the page) (Sportacus knocks on the door) (Milford opens the door) Sportacus: I need to see Stephanie! Regarding to Valerie! Milford: I know! She needs to apologize! Valerie: What if she doesn’t forgive me? Milford: We’ll find out what to do with you if she doesn’t forgive you! Sportacus: Don’t worry! We’ll get her to forgive Valerie! (Valerie goes up to Stephanie) Valerie: Stephanie, I’m sorry for saying I wish your voice was gone! (Stephanie ignores Valerie) Valerie: I said I’m sorry! Don’t ignore me! Remember when I moved into LazyTown we spent a lot of quality time? (Stephanie ignores Valerie) (Valerie hugs Sportacus and cries in his arms) Sportacus: Okay! This is weird! Stephanie! Valerie is going to find a way to get your voice back! (Stephanie smiles) Valerie: It looks like she is going to forgive me! Sportacus: I told you I would help! Valerie: But how am I going to… Milford: Valerie! Your college called you saying that you left campus! What happened! Valerie: I’ll tell you what happened! (Flashback starts) Valerie in the Present Moment: “I was in music class, the music teacher asked me to sing for him! I sang to him. But it wasn’t proper English. I had a Japanese accent.” Music Teacher: C- Valerie: What! (Students Laughed) Student: Valerie got a C- like she never did! Ha ha ha! Student: Hey Valerie! Have you ever eaten cotton candy? Because you look like one! (Students Laugh) (Valerie gets irritated) Valerie: Shut up! All of you! I’m an exchange student! Okay! I came from this country Japan! I was raised there, I was born there, and I was raised there! There is nothing you can change it! So, mind your own business and leave me alone! (Valerie runs out of the classroom) Valerie in the Present Moment: I ran away from campus for making fun of my culture! I ran into your house and went there for comfort! Stephanie: I’ll talk to her! (Stephanie goes up to Valerie) Stephanie: Valerie? Valerie: Go Away! Stephanie: Don’t push me away! I can help you! Valerie: You can’t! (Flashback Ends) Valerie: And that how I left campus! Sportacus: Valerie! You should never skip class! You’ll miss out on stuff! Even Important things! Valerie: Okay, back to Stephanie’s voice! We need to find a way to bring her voice back! (Valerie pulls up the Second Spell book) Valerie: Maybe there’s something in here to reverse a voice loss! (Valerie turns to the voice page) Valerie: To reverse an effect of a voice loss, find the power ring and destroy it and the voice will go back to the victim! I don’t have the power ring! TTS Voice: I know who has it! It’s Robbie Rotten! Valerie: That man again? Sportacus: Maybe he has something to do with Stephanie’s voice! Not you! Valerie: Let’s go find him! Milford: Also, Valerie! Keep your hands to yourself! Because I heard from Stephanie you punched her! Valerie: Sorry! Anger problems! Valerie: Me and Sportacus can resist the storm! I’m the elemental superhero of ice! Remember? What about you? TTS Voice: Let’s find out! I have the element of electricity, but I don’t know if I will survive! Valerie: Let’s go then! (Stephanie, Valerie, and Sportacus runs out of the house) (Stephanie shivers) Valerie: Maybe it’s a bad Idea! (Stephanie turns into ice) Valerie: Not this now! (Stephanie melts the ice with her elemental fire powers) Sportacus: I remember! You can access Ashley’s fire power! Onwards to Robbie’s Layer! (Cuts to the Sportscandy trees) Sportacus: Oh no! The sportscandy trees are ice! (Stephanie sees Trixie and Gasps) Valerie: What? Oh no! Trixie! She’s frozen solid! Sportacus: I knew there was something wrong with my incident detector! (Stephanie tries to use her fire power) Valerie: Stephanie! Save your fire! We can free your friends after we catch Robbie Rotten! (Stephanie nods vertically) (Cuts to the entrance of Robbie’s layer) Sportacus: The door is shut frozen! (Stephanie uses her fire powers to burst open the door) Valerie: Great thinking! Let’s get your voice back! (Cuts to Robbie’s Rotten’s layer) (Robbie Rotten sings It's Fun to Be A Villain with Stephanie’s voice) Valerie: That’s a terrible song you wrote with Stephanie’s voice! Robbie Rotten with Stephanie's Voice: Now who in LazyTown said that? Wait! Valerie? Oh! How was your Music class with Stephanie? Valerie: Terrible! And thanks to you, you almost broke my sisterhood with Stephanie! Hand over her voice, or I will turn you into Ice! Robbie Rotten with Stephanie’s Voice: Sorry Sister! After what you did to the whole town, I’m not giving you anything! Valerie: You are not my sister! Stop acting like my sister! TTS Voice: I really need my voice back! I use it for singing! Robbie Rotten with Stephanie’s Voice: Sorry! You got to be careful what you wish for! This is what you wanted! Right? I hope your happy! (Valerie makes an Angry face) (Robbie Rotten laughs with Stephanie’s voice) (Valerie uses the power of the Second Spellbook to tie Robbie Rotten to a thread) Robbie Rotten with Stephanie’s Voice: Free me sister immediately! Valerie: That’s not how my sister would act! Stephanie! Get it! (Stephanie puts her mask on) (Stephanie speeds to Robbie Rotten and take the ring from Robbie Rotten, but the ring flies into the air) (Valerie catches the Ring) Valerie with Stephanie’s Voice: Sorry Robbie but there is only 1 voice per person! (Valerie throws the ring onto the ground) (Stephanie destroys the ring with her elemental lightning powers) (Stephanie receives her voice again) Stephanie: Thanks Valerie for getting my voice back! Valerie: I owe you a big apology for wishing your voice to be gone! Stephanie: Your apology has been accepted! Robbie Rotten: No! My precious power ring is gone forever! The second spell book made you stop me, but you still need the first! Which is possessed by me! (Valerie creates Icicles and throw it at Robbie Rotten) (Robbie uses his spell book to stop the icicles and then throw it at Valerie) (Stephanie uses her elemental lightning and fire to melt and break the ice) Sportacus: Valerie! You’re going to have to sing! Without Japanese! If you believe in yourself, anything is possible! Valerie: Looks like it’s going to be a bumpy ride! (Valerie puts on her mask) (Stephanie and Robbie Rotten fights for the spell book) Stephanie: Give me the spell book! Robbie Rotten: Never! Valerie: Hey Robbie! Robbie Rotten: Huh? (Frozen City plays, and Valerie is singing it) Valerie: Did I… just… Stephanie: You did it! You sang your first song in full English and you didn’t have a foreign accent! It’s official! You passed music class! The next time you’re in your choir class, show them your skills! Valerie: Thanks Stephanie! As for Robbie Rotten… (Valerie freezes Robbie Rotten’s body into solid Ice) Valerie: We won’t be hearing any trouble from him for a while! (Cuts to the entrance of Robbie’s Layer) Stephanie: So, what are we going to do with this blizzard? Valerie: Watch me! (Valerie preforms Tai Chi) Valerie: By the power of tai chi, take the negative energy away! Free us from the storm! And make the sun come up again! (The blizzard and hail stops) (The Sun Shines again) (The snow and Ice melts) Stephanie: Wow! What was that? Valerie: The forbidden tai chi power! We only use this when the weather is not right! Or when there’s a hurricane, or a tsunami, or any storm! But you can’t use them all the time! Sportacus: So, where are you girl heading off to? Stephanie: We’re heading off to Stingy’s pool party! Valerie: I guess I can come! Tell the Lazy University to excuse me from class! Sportacus: Okay! I can’t go back to my airship because my wings died! (Stephanie charges Sportacus’s wings with her lightning powers) Sportacus: Oh, Thanks! Air power! Wings: Air power activated! (Sportacus flies to his airship) (Cut’s to Stingy’s house) Ziggy: It’s never been this cold in LazyTown before! (Trixie knocks on the door and opens the door) Stingy: Trixie? Is that you? Ziggy: You’re not ice anymore! Trixie: Now can we start the pool party? Pixel: Not without Stephanie! (Cuts to Stingy’s pool) Stephanie: Stingy! (Stephanie and Valerie show up to Stingy’s pool in their bikinis) Stingy: You didn’t tell me you’re bringing Valerie! Valerie: I decided to take a day off from my college! Pixel: Cool! Let’s get this party started! (Bing Bang starts) Stephanie: “Bing Bang Digerigerdong! Funny words I say when I am Dancing! Bing Bang Digerigerdong! Silly words that can mean anything! Get on up it’s time to dance yeah! It’s so much fun being up on the feet! So, we go up, up, Do the jump! Move around and clap your hands together! Down, down, Turn around! Having fun is what it’s all about!” (Cuts to Robbie Rotten’s Layer) Robbie Rotten: My voice is the worst! (Robbie Rotten throws up his voice) Category:LazyTown Category:Universal Kids Category:PBS Kids Sprout Category:Nick Jr. Category:TV-Y7 Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Nickelodeon